Give me a reason
by Maya19
Summary: Alright, This story has all the Marauders( when they were young), and then moves to Harry's school days, where it starts during his sixth year. Severus Snape is one of the central charecters and he falls in love with a class mate...
1. Prolouge Part 1

Give Me a Reason by Maya.  
This is a story about Severus Snape and almost everyone else in the Harry  
Potter series. Time expands in the story, so that one day goes on for five  
chapters and four years in a paragraph. The thoughts of the characters are  
not indicated by any special symbols. I'm hoping you can understand when  
it's their thought and when its not.  
More importantly!!!! Please, please review. Pleeeeeeease!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and other  
stuff.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood behind the statue of Grifden the Ancient, and  
stared intently at the wall at the corner. It was five thirty in the  
morning and was cold. A chill breeze was blowing around the corner. They  
kept a keen watch on the circular stone in the middle of the stone wall.  
It had been two months into the middle of the fifth year and in spite of  
the trust Dumbledore had for Severus Snape, Harry and Ron maintained that  
since he was once a Deatheater, he would always be a Deatheater. He had,  
after all, been acting strangely and while Hermione thought it was because  
he was spying for Voldemort again, Harry and Ron thought that he had  
returned to Voldemort.  
So they stood in the Dungeons on that cold September morning staring at the  
wall they had heard was the door to Snape's quarters. They had followed  
him, as inconspicuous as possible for a week before they had found this  
wall. They had many false alarms; they had turned out to be store rooms or  
corridors. But this was the right one they thought.  
They were under the invisibility cloak and while it was crowded, that did  
nothing to keep them warm. They were going to sneak into his room to find  
evidence that he was an active Death eater.  
The circular stone turned slowly, moved forward a little and then back  
again. A grinding sound could be heard, and then silently the wall  
vanished. A very sleepy Snape appeared through the gap in the wall. This  
shocked the three, because Snape always looked icy and intense, never  
drowsy and so. human looking. Snape yawned widely and then stretched. His  
expression changed briefly as he looked up at his had. He bought his hand  
down and looked at the back of it. A ghost of a smile appeared and he  
seemed to be smiling at some memory. As the three looked at his hand, they  
saw a ring appear on his finger. It glowed pink and then red briefly and  
then vanished.  
Then the smile vanished as well, and the Snape they knew returned. It was  
like watching him turn to stone. His features hardened and his eyes grew  
cold. He looked down the corridor and then muttered "Escalator". The stone  
wall reappeared, and he set of down the corridor towards the main hall. The  
three of them stared at each other in shock.  
"Ecslator? What's that?" asked Ron.  
"Escalator, it's a muggle invention" said Harry "but what does it mean, I  
wonder, him using a muggle word for a password?"  
"Well, most wizards wouldn't think to use muggle words for passwords, would  
they?" asked Hermione impatiently "anyway we're wasting time, he might come  
back anytime."  
They walked to the wall and Hermione said "Escalator". The wall did not  
budge. She stared at it in consternation.  
"Move over Hermione" said Ron, with a smirk "may be it needs a mans voice -  
Escalator"  
When the wall did not vanish, Hermione began to giggle.  
"Or maybe it needs a slimeball's voice, we should call Malfoy" said Ron  
angrily.  
Harry leant closer towards the circular stone and muttered the password.  
When nothing happened, he looked up and said "Maybe we'll need a Poly..."  
He broke off as they heard a grinding sound. He bent closer to the wall.  
Suddenly when he was eye level with the circular stone, a pair of grey  
stone eyes opened in the middle of it. Harry yelped and tried to move away  
but he couldn't.  
"Help me" he cried "I can't move"  
Ron and Hermione seized him around his stomach and tried to pull him away  
but couldn't. The stone eyes stared into his. Then slowly the wall  
vanished.  
All three of them fell backwards onto the stone floor. They had been  
pulling Harry away when the magical grip on him had vanished. They got up  
and looked into the room, they couldn't see anything. Then as they walked  
in, the room appeared.  
It wasn't what they expected. While it didn't have pink frills, it wasn't  
bare stone walls either. It was a comfortable room. Overstuffed chairs vied  
with straight back wooden chairs and other antique furniture for space.  
There were a few potted plants on tables and lots of books everywhere. The  
walls were covered with shelves of books and a few paintings hung on the  
wall. A dark brown carpet was spread on the floor. It was slightly worn in  
places; oddly the design on the carpet seemed to match the paintings. A few  
of the frames on the walls had embroidery in them, some unfinished.  
Sweeping views of Hogsmead and one of two black cats dominated one wall.  
The bed was a large one, and was covered with a large quilt. This too  
looked old and was getting frayed. A bedside table had a few books and an  
empty muggle photo frame next to it.  
When Harry saw this he pointed it out to his friends. They walked to it and  
Harry picked it up. His hand tingled and then his entire body. A smoky wall  
appeared in the photo frame and then cleared.  
He saw his mother and father at their wedding. It was only the two of them.  
Like wizard photos, they moved and laughed. Then he saw Severus Snape next  
to his dad. While they looked very stiff next to each other, his mother had  
her hand around someone invisible. She was laughing up at them and saying  
something.  
At his gasp of surprise, Ron and Hermione peered in. They too seemed amazed  
at Snape's presence at Harry's parents wedding.  
Ron pulled the frame out of Harry's hand and the picture vanished.  
"Weird" exclaimed Ron "everything here seems to respond to you Harry! Maybe  
you're related to Snape or something! "  
"No I'm not!" responded Harry heatedly "I'm not related to that slime ball"  
"If you two are done being childish, Snape's on his way back. And we  
haven't found anything yet." Said Hermione irritably, holding up the  
Marauders Map.  
At this they quit quarrelling and started searching around feverishly for  
something to prove that Snape was a Death Eater. Hermione kept calling out  
Snape's position; finally as he left the grounds and started toward the  
Great Hall, they decided to give up. Then Hermione pulled open a draw.  
Inside it was a box. It was ornately decorated and was made of silver. She  
pulled it out and laid it on the top of the table. It was very heavy and  
rattled when moved. She pushed open the heavy clasp and looked inside.  
Inside the box were a large silver hair brush and a mirror. It also had a  
few hair clips and a pair of moon stone earrings. Hermione moved out of the  
way to let Harry and Ron see what was inside.  
Their mouths fell open when they saw its contents. Suddenly when Harry  
looked at the mirror he saw a face, it vanished before he looked at  
properly. The face he saw was a woman's. At Hermione's squeak about Snape's  
proximity, he tore his eyes away and hurried after her to the door. As  
they were about to walk out, Hermione hurried back in. She took something  
from the box, closed it and put it back where she found it. Then she  
hurried out, closed the door behind her and ran down the corridor. Walking  
into a group of Hufflepuff seventh years, they passed by Snape, and ran to  
their common room. 


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Well! This is the second half of the prologue. After this, the real time of  
the story starts and as I said time expands and contract, like a year goes  
by in a paragraph.  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
And please review.  
"I wonder whose box that was" began Ron, when they had settled down in a  
quiet corner of the common room "It was a woman's."  
"Yeah, it was. Someone really rich, cause those come from Claude's. They  
are a really expensive muggle shop" said Hermione.  
"Snape knows someone who shops at muggle shops?" asked Ron incredulously.  
"It was monogrammed" said Hermione, "It was C.C.M. I wonder what it stands  
for..."  
"I think I saw her face" said Harry.  
"Her face! How?" asked Ron  
"In the mirror. She had green eyes and black hair-like mine" said Harry.  
"We could see what she looks like" said Hermione slowly.  
When the two boys stared at her she said irritably "It was a hair brush- it  
had hair on it. And we've been making a Polyjuice potion remember?"  
They had been making the Polyjuice potion as Plan B and it was ready now.  
"Let's go then" she said leading the way, out of the common room to the  
second floor toilet.  
Hermione added some of the hair to the Polyjuice potion and went to another  
cubicle to transform.  
A minute later, they heard her gasp.  
"My, she certainly is tall!" said a low musical voice filled with awe. "And  
she's really beautiful!"  
"Hermione, come out. We want to see too. And how do you know what she looks  
like? You can't see your own face." Said Ron  
"I have a pocket mirror, Ron. And I'm not coming out- my robes, they're.  
um. tight." Said Hermione uncomfortably.  
"Hermione, just come out!" said Harry "here take my robes as well, put it  
over you and come out."  
Hermione took the robes over the top of the door and slowly opened the  
door.  
A tall woman stepped out. She had black hair had fell to her ankles and  
curled into tight curls. Green eyes twinkled at them from below thick  
eyelashes. A long nose, high cheekbones and a pretty, pink mouth smiled at  
them. The boys gawked at her. Then Hermione saw the Map in Ron's hand.  
"Ron!" she exclaimed "The Map! Look at the map. Filch is coming here."  
"Yeah, that pipe is leaking again" said Myrtle sorrowfully drifting up the  
toilet toward them.  
"Myrtle!" why didn't you tell us that earlier! Come on" said Harry, who had  
finally stopped staring.  
"Cleo?" asked Myrtle "Cleo? How are you? What are you doing here?"  
"No time to talk" said Hermione running out of the bathroom.  
They grabbed the cauldron and everything else and ran out of the toilet  
towards their dormitories.  
"Better hide in the dormitory, Hermione. I don't think anyone should see  
you."  
"Good thinking there, Ron." Said Hermione sarcastically. "And I can just  
sneak past every one in the common room then."  
"Wait here, Hermione" said Harry, and he sprinted away.  
"What's he going to do?" moaned Hermione who was now very nervous and in  
ill fitting robes.  
They heard foot steps, in the corridor next to them, walking toward them.  
They were watching it fearfully, when Hermione turned and ran toward the  
other end of the corridor.  
The door to their corridor opened and Ron ducked behind a statue. Severus  
Snape walked into the corridor, scowling as usual. He was accompanied by  
Dumbledore.  
Ron heard them talking about something. Their voices became louder as they  
drew closer to his hiding place.  
"Their conducting the final hearing in a month" Snape told Dumbledore "It's  
been fifteen years since she disappeared."  
Dumbledore made a sound of sympathy and slapped Snpaes shoulder, then  
without saying another word, he turned off into another corridor. Snape  
continued the corridor towards Ron.  
Harry arrived at the corridor and threw his Invisibility Coat to Hermione  
who caught it.  
Harry ran into another corridor as Snape noticed Hermione in her altered  
form. His pale face became paler as he stopped short. Hermione turned the  
coat to its right side up and stopped suddenly, staring at Snape. Then  
coming to, she swung the cloak around her and disappeared.  
Snape ran past Ron, who was hidden in the statues shadow cried "Cleo!  
Wait!" But when she disappeared his shoulders slumped and he slowly turned  
back. He spotted a startled Ron behind him. Before he could say anything,  
Ron turned and ran, ran to save his evenings from the worst detention he  
would ever get. 


	3. Chapter 1

Give Me a Reason  
By Maya Authors note: This is where the story starts, and looks like its going to be quite a long one, what with it stretching over almost 20 years and more. Hopefully, I'll get reviews (and that was a hint), maybe a few suggestions to help me make this a more interesting story and people will review this story, so I know what they think about it ! Any way, give me some time and hopefully I'll get my narration style right and create a story that maybe interesting. Disclaimers: Doesn't belong to me. Nope, really! Maybe just the plot and the other characters not from the really, really famous books.  
  
Chapter One  
  
When Jane learnt she was witch she was surprised, very surprised. One Sunday, at breakfast, she received a letter from a school called Hogwarts saying they were pleased to inform her that she was a witch and here was a list of stuff she needed. Her mother on the other hand was not surprised at all, apparently she suspected that Jane was a witch and thought her grandmother would be happy to hear that. Which is when she found out her mother was a witch as was her grandmother. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked her mother "Well because she showed no signs of magical ability and they thought she was a Squib" "A Squib?" "A person of magical parentage with no magical abilities" "Oh OK. Why?" "If you were a Squib then I would never have told you. You would have lived a normal muggle life" "Muggle?" "Non magic person." "Ah.ok thanks a lot. This is just great I'm a witch. Is the tooth fairy real?" " Well you'll figure that later in school" " School? There are so many witches?" "Witches and wizards" said her mother. "This is just great ,I can tell you about my school days and Quidditch and the charms" said her mother. Her name was Jane Smith. She had brown hair, brown eyes and features you would never remember. People rarely remembered her. Her grades were good, not extraordinary not dismal, not average! Just good. When she learnt she was a witch like her mother and grand mother before her she was really happy. Finally something unique, something special about Jane Smith. But when the euphoria had died down she figured she'd been an average witch. She'd work in an average job, doing average things, marry an average guy and have an average life. Average. It seemed to figure most prominently in her life. So Jane went to Hogwarts, thinking she'd be an average student, with maybe a friend or two. Nothing special. She sighed, at least this is interesting, she thought. On the platform, once she had passed the barrier, she saw a lot of students. Hundreds of students, saying goodbye to their parents. Many of them were in robes. Ann Smith, her mother, was in muggle clothing and wore a large hat that covered most of her face. After helping her with her trunk, she helped her find a seat in an empty compartment. As the train began to move she began to cry and kissed Jane goodbye. "I'm going to miss you so much" she said "write to me" she shouted as the train pulled away and she vanished from the platform. When the platform disappeared Jane settled back and pulled out her books, she knew it was going to be a long journey, because her mother had told her a lot about the train and the school. A little while later the door slid back and a girl entered. "Can I sit here?" she asked "All the other compartments are full." "Sure, come in" Jane answered "My name is Jane Smith." "Hello Jane, my name is Lily Evans. I'm a first year. How about you?" she asked. "I'm a first year too" Jane answered. They smiled at each other. Then Jane asked "So, did you know you were a witch before you got the letter? "No. My parents are not - they don't have magical powers. It was a surprise when I got my letter. Imagine me being a witch. I wonder what my powers are. How about you?" she answered. "I didn't know I was a witch either. My mother is a witch, my granny too. But I don't know about my dad's side though. They did not tell me about this till the letter came. They did not know if I was a witch or not." said Jane. "So you've never seen magic before this..." said Lily. "Oh look Severus, we have two mudbloods with us this year" drawled a cold voice. Both the girls turned to see two boys in the doorway. One of them had grey eyes and blonde hair, the other black hair and black eyes. They both had pale faces and were dressed in black robes. "Who are you and what are mudbloods" asked Lily "You would be a mudblood. A muggle born with magical powers" said the blonde boy advancing into the compartment "They pollute the magical community with their impure blood" he continued. Jane turned to the other boy then and saw him grimace slightly, only to mask it with a stare of contempt when he saw her looking at him. "Albus Dumbledore doesn't know what harm he's doing to the magical community by letting mudbloods into Hogwarts" said the blonde boy "does he Severus?" "What is wrong about having magical powers if your family doesn't? It shouldn't make a difference" said Lily "Yeah, Magical powers shouldn't depend upon parentage" said Jane. "It does" said the blonde boy "mudbloods are..." "Are what Malfoy?" asked a new voice. Two more boys had entered the compartment. Lily turned to Jane and rolled her eyes. "And who might you be?" she asked "James Potter and Sirius Black, at your service my Lady" he answered with a bow. This elicited a scowl from the other two. "I should have known it was a Potter. Your family has no wizarding pride." Said Malfoy "And you would know" said James Potter with a sneer. "I would suggest you leave if you don't want to start the term with a broken nose" His friend, Sirius Black, cracked his knuckles and scowled at them. "Come Severus. Lets not waste our time on these Mudbloods." He said, sweeping out of the compartment. The other boy with him, Severus, shot an almost apologetic look at Jane  
  
(he had been staring at her all this time) and walked out behind his friend. "Those idiots are a menace to wizard society" said Sirius. "Yeah. Let's see if we can make their life more comfortable in Hogwarts" said James with an evil grin. "Lets" replied Sirius with an equally evil grin. Jane cleared her throat loudly "If you boys are done flexing your non- existent muscles perhaps you could tell us what that was about." "Well" began Sirius "if you pretty ladies can tell us your names we can perhaps tell you something." Lily raised an eyebrow, and then looking at Jane she said "Lily Potter and Jane Smith" "It's a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies. I regret the circumstances under which we had to meet. The Malfoys have no idea how to talk to ladies" said James Potter putting on an air. "It's a pleasure to meet you too" said Jane impatiently "but if you could tell us..." "Well if you must know" said James with a large mock sigh "those two belong to very old wizarding families. They take pride in their purity and think muggles with wizard children are polluting the wizarding community. Malfoy and Snape. Those families are better known for their expertise in the Dark Arts." "Dark Arts?" asked Jane "Magic used for Dark Purposes" said Sirius. "Which year are you two in?" asked Lily "First" answered Sirius. "But you two know so much about magic and Wizarding families" said Jane sounding astonished. "Well, both Sirius and I are from very old wizarding families. The  
  
Potters and Blacks have been around for ages" said James. "So you're one of them?" asked Jane her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Sweet Merlin! No! Those maniacs are mad!" said James with feeling. "Oh Ok" said Lily. "James" said Sirius nudging him with an elbow and rolling his eyes dramatically. "Ah yes" said James "forgive us; we are required elsewhere on pressing business. Good bye sweet ladies." He said with another sweeping bow. "Adieu, Gentle Ladies, we hope to see you anon" said Sirius with a similar bow. They both turned and left the compartment. Lily and Jane turned to look at each other. "If the entire wizarding community is going to be like that I'm gonna go batty soon" remarked Lily. They looked at each other. Their lips quivered and they burst into laughter.  
  
(Please tell me what you think.) 


End file.
